I Need To Tell Him
by amanda126
Summary: bit of a love twist between Aaron and Adam..may bring Jackson in..not sure where am goin with this R&R let me know u all think i should do...
1. Chapter 1

Aaron sat all alone at the cricket pavilion, it was the one place he thought he could go to for peace to just think. His mind was racing with thoughts of Jackson.

It was just one week, a week that seemed to go on forever in Aaron's eyes. Jackson had broken up with him, saying it just wasn't working out between them. Aaron didn't believe that though, he thought they were okay, they hadn't been arguing lately that had to be a good sign.

Aaron soon discovered the real reason to why Jackson had left him.

It was a few days after the break-up, Adam, Ryan and Andy had dragged Aaron to Bar West for a boy's night out to cheer the lad up. Aaron, had argued and refused to go, but after torturing him for a while and refusing to leave untill he said he'd go, Aaron had finally agreed. They were having a good laugh and to the boy's surprise even Aaron was laughing, especially when some bloke asked Adam, if he wanted to get out the bar and go back to his. Aaron had saved him from that though laughing as the bloke walked off in a huff. His good mood, however, was short lived.

They weren't there that long 2hours maybe and that's when he saw him, Jackson, and he had some other guy wrapped round him, they looked to be too close to have just met, it made Aaron feel sick. It must have been going on for a while and that's why he left me Aaron thought.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. He looked up to see it was Adam coming towards him. _'Heya mate!' _he said, sitting down beside him. _'you weren't at smithy, so I figured garage or pavilion….Guess I was right', _he said smugly.

'_Am I getting that predictable?_' Aaron asked.

'_Getting'_, Adam said '_you are that predictable mate'. _Aaron just sighed and kept his gaze fixed on the ground under his feet. _'what's up mate?', _Adam continued and got no response. Realising Aaron wasn't going to talk too easily and already knowing what was wrong with his best mate he said it, said his name. _'It's Jackson init?'_. Aaron sighed once again but looked up at Adam_, 'I miss him'_, he said _'I don't want to but I do'_, he was looking back at the ground now.

'_You're better off without him anyway mate, you deserve better', _Adam stated, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Aaron stood up and shrugged Adams hand of his shoulder, _'I deserve better'_, he near yelled _'he deserved better than me…better than a hot tempered, thug. And he's got it…with this new bloke and I hope he's happy, happier than he was with me anyway..but it doesn't stop me missing him or wanting him back'._ he admitted. He had begun pacing and he didn't seem to want to stop.

Adam felt sorry for him, he didn't like to see him so unhappy and hurting, but if he's honest he was glad Jackson was gone. He liked the guy, of course he did, everyone liked him. He just didn't like him with Aaron. Every time he seen him look at Aaron, or touch him, he felt sick. He just wanted to go pull Aaron away from him and tell Jackson to stay away, because he wanted to be the one to do all that.

He still wished he hadn't pushed Aaron away that night he tried to kiss him after they crashed Ryan's car, but he did and then Aaron came out and met Jackson and he was left on the sidelines wondering 'what if'. Now he was hoping he could change all that now Jackson's out of the picture. Maybe it's not too late, maybe I can get him back, he thought.


	2. chapter 2

The following day, Aaron and Adam, planned a night out, just the two of them. They ended up at Bar West. Aaron didn't want to go their, he was afraid of bumping into him. He didn't want to see Jackson because he was still raw about the break-up and he was having a good night, surprisingly and bumping into him would just put him in a mood, especially if he had that muppet, he called a boyfriend with him. Aaron didn't know the guy Jackson was seeing and knew he shouldn't be calling him a muppet when he didn't know him, but he couldn't help it he didn't like him for the simple reason that he felt he had lost Jackson to him.

After a bit of Adam persuading him though and saying he would have to see him sooner or later if he was ever going to get over him, Aaron had agreed, and followed Adam in.

Adam went straight for the bar, while Aaron grabbed a table near the pool table. It was the only free one. From what he could see anyway.

Adam came back from the bar a few minutes later, with two pints in hand.

'some old guy just tried chatting me up, he even offered to get these in and all…he must like 'em young and gorgeous', he said laughing as he place the drinks on the table.

Aaron never answered, he wasn't paying much attention to him, he was too busy scanning the bar to see if he could see Jackson.

'quit looking for him, if ya see him ya see him, if ya don't…well its no loss then''.

'yeah you're right', he said turning to look at adam, ' so this old guy, was he fit?'' he asked laughing at Adams face, that was now as red as a tomato.

Adam was glad to see him laugh, he loved his laugh….well, he loved everything about him really.

They sat there for hours talking and laughing. Jackson never did appear, and Aaron was glad of that he was having such a good night with Adam. They ended up get a few shots in and by the end of the night they were both heavily intoxicated.

No doubt they'd have the hangovers from hell in the morning.

Stumbling to the taxi rank, tound the corner from Bar West, they headed back to smithy. Adam had asked would it be alright if he stayed at smithy instead, to avoid getting the third degree when he went home for being so drunk. Aaron had said yes, it would have been the first night Adam stayed at his after a drunken night out.

Paddy was staying at Rhona's, so they didn't have to worry about making too much noise on their way in.

Stumbling up the path to smithy giggling and holding on to each other for support, Aaron finally got the door unlocked, 'it works better when it's the right key', he said laughing. Pushing the door open and making their way inside Aaron grabbed to cans from the fridge, and they headed for the living room to continue the drinking fest for another hour or two.

'I need to tell him, it'll torture me if I don't', Adam said to himself, 'it's now or never…..I him to know'.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam, looked at Aaron, nervously.

'_look mate, I need to tell ya something'._

'_What's up ?'_, Aaron asked worry in his voice.

'_Its…well its…I'm sorry'_, Aaron looked at him confused_, 'sorry? Sorry for what?' _he asked.

_For…for pushing you away_', he said, dropping his gaze from Aaron to the floor ' the night we crashed Ryan's car!'.

'_Just forget it mate. I have, you're straight and I should have tried it on, but we got over it and moved on so just forget it', _Aaron replied, he wasn't too sure what to say or what Adam was trying to say.

'_but that's the thing…. I don't wana forget it. _Adam said.

'_What?'._

'_I don't wana forget it',_ he continued '_I wish I didn't push you away 'cause I wanted ya.. I was just scared of how things would turn out. I was afraid things would get messy and it would ruin our friendship and it nearly did and nuttin' even happened and I was scared at what me mam and dad would say...but seeing you with Jackson made me realise the mistake I made', _

'_why didn't ya say something sooner then?', _Aaron asked.

'_cause I didn't wana come between you and Jackson , much and all as I wanted to I couldn't cause ya looked like ya really wanted to be with him', _

Aaron nodded at that, it was true he did really wana be with him, but now by the looks of it that wasn't going to happen again. Jackson made it quite clear he didn't want to see him again.

' _Now am hoping maybe we could give us ago_', Adam asked hopeful.

He could see the smallest of smiles on Aaron's face, maybe there was a chance for them after all.

Aaron leaned in to Adam, until their lips met in a tender kiss. Pulling away Aaron looked at Adam, _'wondered how long it would take ya to fall for me'_, he said with a smile.

Adam returned the smile. _'do ya mind if we keep this between just us for a while, I haven't exactly told me mam or dad that I fancied ya. I just don't know what to say its not like I'm gay or anything, I don't like other blokes it..its just you.. You have this affect on me that I cant explain'._

Aaron smiled smugly 'I'm glad', he said, and leaned in to kiss him again.

' _bedroom', _he whispered against adams lips, making the boy shiver from the sensation. All Adam could do was nod his agreement. He couldn't find his voice, Aaron had left him speechless from the kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lay wrapped in each others arms. Adam had his head resting on Aaron chest and his hand lay across his stomach, he was sound asleep, he looked so happy and peaceful Aaron thought, maybe this will work, maybe I don't need Jackson after all.

But even with his best friend wrapped around him, Aaron still couldn't help himself thinking about Jackson, his mind always wandered back to him.

He kissed Adam on the top of the head and whispered, not to wake him, '_I'll forget, I will and it'll me and you.…I promise._

Before drifting off into a peaceful sleep himself.

_The end_

Sorry everyone for the sudden ending chapters not great . Was not planning on ending this story as quickly but I have been dealing with some family stuff and wanted to get the chapter finished as soon as possible I just don't seem inspired to continue writing it. So again sorry for the sudden and bad chapter ending.


End file.
